Breakout
Breakout is the eighth episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe and the first episode of its second season. Major Events *Blukic and Driba make their debut. *Baumann, Psyphon and Billy Billions gain abilities from the Omnitrix. *This episode reveals Ben's headquarters, Tower 10. *This episode also reveals Ben's new security team. *Bloxx is used for the first time. *Spidermonkey makes his debut. *Psyphon and Billy Billions make their debut. *It is revealed that Rook's family is held captive by Azmuth. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Blukic *Driba *Mr.Baumann *Psyphon *Billy Billions *Albedo Aliens Used By Ben *Heatblast *Spidermonkey *Bloxx (accidental transformation ; selected alien was Gravattack) By Baumann *Heatblast By Psyphon *Lodestar By Billy Billions *Big Chill Plot - Ben sits on his throne quitely - - Security Guard 1 enters Ben's room - Security Guard 1: Sir, they have arrived. Ben: About time... - Blukic and Driba arrive on their scooter - Driba: Sorry for our lateness, Mr. Ben. Blukic: We had something to do. Ben: I don't care... just do what I asked you to do straight away! Blukic: Alright. Ben: We have the machine fully functioning in the room next door. - Ben, Blukic and Driba goes to the room next door - - Ben puts his left wrist on the machine - - Blukic and Driba pushes some buttons and a laser beam is projected - - The laser beam hits the Omnitrix - - Green lights begin to flash - Blukic: 15% complete... Ben: Soon... I'll be more powerful! Driba: 33% complete... - Laser beam stops - Ben: What's happening? - The room blacks out - - The machine restarts and the green lights flashes even brighter - Blukic: 56% Ben: Come on, come on! Driba: 72% Blukic: 87% Driba: 96% Ben: 100 percent! Blukic and Driba: 100! - The laser stops and the machine cools down - - The room lights are back on - - Driba opens the faceplate of the Omnitrix - - Blukic puts a red and square object in it - - Driba closes the faceplate - Ben: Is it complete? Driba: Yes... Blukic: Where's our payment? Ben: Rook! Bring in the Tayndenites! - Rook brings in a small box of Tayndenites - - Blukic takes the box and opens it - Ben: Pleasure doing a business with you... Driba: Oh it's a pleasure alright... - Blukic and Driba hop on their scooter - - Blukic and Driba smiles in a creepy way - Rook: I sense something is going on... Ben: No matter... with the Omnitrix's full potential, I'm able to destroy anything that stands in my way! Rook: ... Ben: Rook, are there any prisoners in the dungeon? Rook: Yes... Ben: Good... - Ben and Rook enters the dungeon hidden underground of Ben's headquarters, Tower 10 - - Mr. Baumann comes out of the dark corner of the dungeon - Ben: Well, well, well, if it isn't Mister Baumann... Baumann: Please let me go! Ben: You gotta pay the price if you didn't pay your debts, Baumann. - Ben smiles in an evil way and transforms into Heatblast - Ben: No pay, go away. Baumann: Please! Have mercy! Ben: No. - Ben suddenly detransforms - Ben: Huh? - Omnitrix blasts a bright green beam on Baumann - - Charcoal-like material begin to grow on Baumann's skin - Baumann: What are you doing?! - His Pyronite transformation is complete - Ben: Uhh... Baublast (nickname, don't ask why) : Hmm... - Baublast smiles - Ben: Umm... - Baublast throws fire balls towards Rook and Ben - - Rook ducks - - Ben ducks - - Baumann exits the dungeon - Ben: Stop him! - Rook tries to shoot Baublast with his Proto-Tool - - Proto-Tool malfunctions - - Baublast goes to the ground floor - - The building's security guards fire their laser guns on Baumann - - Baumann runs faster and escapes the building - - Ben and Rook reach the ground floor - Ben: What just happened? Rook: I have guessed it earlier, the two Galvans were responsible for this... Ben: Huh? Rook: They caused a malfunction on the Omnitrix and the Proto-Tool.... Ben: They didn't even touch your stuff... - Rook gives the Proto-Tool to one of Ben's security guard - Rook: Give your weapon to me - The security guard gives his laser gun to Rook - Rook: Take my weapon to the weapon mechanics on floor 3 and tell them to inspect my weapon... Ben: Since when did you start talking this much? - Rook pulls Ben's arm and drags him to the underground dungeon - Ben: Hey! - Rook opens up a jail cell beside the dungeon Baumann was in - ???: Is it my time to die? - Rook turns on the light of the cell - - ??? is actually Billy Billions who has his legs and wrists tied up together - Rook: Transform Ben: Huh? Why? Rook: Just do it... - Ben transforms into Big Chill - - Ben reverts back into his human form - - Omnitrix blasts a green beam on Billy Billions - Billy Billions: Hey! What are you... - Billy transforms into Big Chill - Billy Chill: Huh? Ben: Rook... Rook: As I thought... this thing is caused by a feedback in the Omnitrix... Ben: Why did you made me transform... Rook: The Galvans made a modification to your Omnitrix... Ben: WHY DID YOU MADE ME TRANSFORM?! Billy Chill: ... - Billy Chill's hands and legs are suddenly free due to Big Chill's intangibility - - Billy Chill goes intangible and Goes through the ceiling - Ben: Where... did he go? - Rook walks away - Ben: Hey! What is wrong with you?! - Rook smiles and chuckles - Ben: ... My fist is going to be on your face after this... Rook: Try. Ben: Why..you..little... Rook: You're nothing without the Omnitrix... Ben: Humungousaur is going to smack you up! - Ben activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Lodestar - Lodestar: Wait a second... ugh... I forgot... - Ben detransforms and the Omnitrix projects a bright green beam towards a jail cell - Ben: Oh no... - Rook slowly walks away and abandons Ben - - The metal bars of the jail cell were split in half - - The metal bars were bent down - - Psyphon (who transformed into Lodestar) comes out of the cell - Psystar: Interesting... Ben: Psyphon... Psystar: Long time no talk, Ben 10. - Ben runs away and exits the lower ground floor - - Psystar chases after him - Ben: Guards, attack! - The Security Guards prepared their weapons - - Psystar used his magnetic powers to take the weapons from their hands - Psystar: Why are you afraid, Ben Tennyson? Aren't you the conquerer of the galaxy? - Ben knocks the Omnitrix on the wall - Ben: Come on, come on! - The Omnitrix glows - Omnitrix: Life-form lock mode activated. Ben: Huh? - Ben transforms into Spidermonkey - Spidermonkey: This will do... - Spidermonkey shoots a web at Psyphon's face - Psystar: Agh! Omnitrix: Bug found in the Omnitrix system. Would you like to perform a clean-up? Spidermonkey: Yes. I think... Omnitrix: Performing clean-up, Omnitrix will reboot in 5 seconds. Spidermonkey: Gotta run! Security Guard 3: Boss, what do we do with him? Spidermonkey: What do you think? - Spidermonkey exits the building and swings through the city - - Spidermonkey lands in an alley - - Ben detransforms - Omnitrix: Reboot is in progress... - Ben hides behind a dumpster - Ben: This is unacceptable... Meanwhile... - Rook brings the Proto-Shipp out of Tower 10's garage and flies it to the Earth's atmosphere - Rook: Contact Azmuth. Computer Voice: Contacting... - Rook and Azmuth begin their conversation through the call - Azmuth: How is it? Rook: It's going well... now let my family free... Azmuth: It's going well, as well. Return back to Galvan Prime and I'll proceed with our agreement... Back on Earth... Omnitrix: Reboot succeeded, Omnitrix now fully functional. Ben: Finally... ???: Oh Bennnn Ben: Who's there? - ??? turns out to be Billy Chill who emerged from the wall behind Ben - - Ben stands up - - Billy stands right in front of Ben - Ben: You're that...uhh... Jimmy guy right? Billy Chill: NO! I'M BILLY. BILLY BILLIONS. Ben: Oh yeah... oh by the way, I think it's time for you to return your powers to me. Billy Chill: Never... - Billy quickly freezes Ben's legs - Ben: You do realize my hands are still free, right? - Billy Chill flies and lands on a street nearby - - Billy taunts Ben - Ben: Gravity's gonna hit you hard, Timmy... Billy Billions: It's Billy! Ben: Whatever... - Ben transforms into Bloxx - Bloxx: Hey, I wanted Gravattack! Billy Chill: Hahahaha! You're gonna stop me with this guy? A... a.... what are you anyway? Bloxx: Some animal made out of toy bricks... Billy Chill: It's funnier when you explain it, hah! - Billy Chill continues to laugh - - Bloxx punches Billy - - Billy hits the ground - Billy Chill: Uumph! Bloxx: Told ya gravity's gonna hit you - Psystar arrives behind Bloxx - Psystar: I've been looking for you... Bloxx: Guess what? I'm going to kick your magnetic bottom! - Psystar uses his magnetic powers to throw some trash cans towards Bloxx - - Bloxx hits the trash cans and sends the trash cans flying into the air - Bloxx: Time to wreck you up! - Bloxx's left hand transforms into a big sphere - Bloxx: So this is what this brick monkey guy does... - Bloxx tries to hit Psystar with his spherical hand - - Psystar dodges - Bloxx: This reminds me of that song... what was it again? Wreck-It Ball or something? Psystar: You're talking too much Bloxx: Maybe I could... - Bloxx transforms into a dome as a prison for Psystar - Bloxx: Oh no! I'm shrinking! - Bloxx purposely decreases the dome size to make Psystar suffocate - - Billy Chill freezes Bloxx's back - Bloxx: Wahh!!! Cold cold cold !!! - Bloxx changes into his regular shape - Psystar: Thank you. Billy Chill: No probs. - Billy Chill flies and lands behind Bloxx - Billy Chill: You liked that? Want some more? Here! Bloxx: Wait, wait, wait! - Billy Chill freezes Bloxx completely and turns him into an ice sculpture - Billy Chill: Done and done Psystar: I see you have obtained the powers of a Necrofriggian. Billy Chill: I don't even know what a Necrofridge thing is but it is awesome! ???: Gentlemen... - Billy Chill and Psystar turn around and sees ??? - - ??? is revealed to be Albedo - Albedo: Did you have fun? Billy Chill: I did! Psystar: You look similar to Ben Tennyson... Albedo: Why yes, yes I do. - Psystar and Billy Chill prepares for a fight - Albedo: Woah, woah, hold on there. I'm not here to fight. Psystar: Why are you here then? Albedo: I'm here to recruit you into the Negative 10. - Screen blacks out - - End of episode - Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe Category:Episodes